


How Not To Write A Total Drama Fic

by BadAsp



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAsp/pseuds/BadAsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by famous trollfics such as My Immortal and The Phrase That Pais, this is a guide to aspiring Total Drama authors which basically shows you what not to do.  Do not take this seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Write A Total Drama Fic

WARNING: The following story is not meant to be taken seriously. There is some pretty dirty stuff in there, along with horrible grammar and spelling, so you can turn back if you want to.

This is basically a parody of the bad fanfiction that's on the Internet, like "The Phrase That Pais", or "My Immortal". If you've actually seen these fics (and lived to tell the tale), then you know what to expect.

Enjoy... if you're actually into this sort of thing, that is.

* * *

HOW NOT TO WRITE A TOTAL DRAMA FIC

PART 1: GWEN

One day, Gwen Night'shade Sassafrass Dementia du Yormother was walking along the ground of Camp Wawanakawa. She had hair with black and some green and purple in it and she was wearing all black clothes, black boots, a black belt and some black bracelets which she bought at Hot Topic, were she buys all of her cloths (becuz she is goffik, btw).

All of a suddenly, she walked into a guy!

It was... Trent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen Night'shade Sassafrass Dementia du Yormother looked up and starred into his eyes like limpid pools of water from the oshun.

"My name is Gwen," said Gwen.

"My name is Trent," said Trent.

Gwen and Trent where going two kiss, when sudden, another boy apeard!

It was... Cody!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi, Cody," said Trent.

"Hi, my name is Cody," said Cody.

"My name is Gwen," said Gwen, "but you can call me Vampire because I am a vampire."

"When did you become a vampire?" said Cody.

"When I became one," she said.

Just then, Gwen Trent and Cody went for a walk in the Wakanawa forest, and on a table they saw Chris and Chef HAVING SEX!!!!

"I want you," said Chris.

"I want you too," said Chef.

Chris and Chef continued sexing each other on the table. Wakanakawa exploded, and then rebuilt itself. Trent and Cody were then figuring out how to stop the raccoons from drinking out of the bears' water fountan.

"I like you, Trent," said Gwen. "But I think I may need to see Duncan more because he is more like me than you are because you are not like Ducnan."

"OH NOEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Trent! Then Trent cut himself and then he threw a rock at a seagul that flew at him.

And then sasquachinakwa exploded.

"I want to kill Duncan dead," said Cody who hates Duncan.

"I want to have sex with Gwen," said Duncan who is with Cortney.

"Okay," said Cortney.

Duncan and Gwen took of there close, and then kissed and had sexy positions in the bathroms, and Trent and Cody took several pictures and shows them to theyre frends.

"ONG Gwen and Dunkin are so hawt!" said Siera. "I love both of them!"

Gwen Night'shade Sassafrass Dementia du Yormother said to Duncan, let's get maried."

"I want to marry you," said Duncan.

"I do not want Dunkan to marry Gwen" said Cody. "I want to marry Gwen and Sirera."

"I want to marry Duncan," said Trent.

And then another seagul exploded.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please DON'T write your fanfics like this. This is a good example of a bad example!


End file.
